One Eye Doesn't Mean a Thing
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: She left to get closer to her brother, Jack Sparrow. How would she know that she would be drawn to a certain one-eyed pirate? Sorry summary sucks. Rag/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Carmen's POV_

I hadn't seen my older brother, Jack Sparrow, in ten years. That was back when I was fourteen. He had done so much in those years. As for me, I just wanted to get away from this society. You know, the type of society where I can't look a man in the eye without getting a few gasps from the proper ladies. With pirates, either you're their special toy, or their co-worker.

The only problem was that he was extremely protective of me. If a halfway decent man just _looked_ at me the wrong way, he would go all big-brother on him. It got kind of embarrassing after awhile, but it was better to be with him than to be by yourself in Tortuga. So, I was going to the Black Pearl for a long time.

I waited at the dock, keeping a weather eye out for both him and your everyday creeps. That's when I saw his magnificent vessel. It had black sails, and was easy to recognize. A ladder was thrown down, and I climbed aboard, where I was instantly embraced by my brother.

"It's been too long, hasn't it, me sister," He said.

"It has been way too long, my brother."

"Now, I want to introduce you to me crew, okay?"

He turned toward his crew, "Mates, I wanna introduce you to me little sister, Carmen Sparrow. I want you to all to be nice and friendly to her, is that understood? Now, let me see, since Gibbs is on his honeymoon in Spain, Ragetti shall make sure she is comfy. And Ragetti? If you hurt a single hair on her head, I'll have to cut your head in two. Is that understood, Ragetti? Great! Now get to it!"

Great, my brother was being overprotective again. He probably in going to make that poor man weigh on me hand and foot all hours of the day.

I saw the man who was assigned to take care of me day and night. He was scrawny, as if he had missed a couple of meals with filthy dirty blond hair. The most interesting part of him was his eye patch. It made you wonder how he lost his eye, I just hoped that it was an interesting story.

"Um... hello? Moi name is Ragetti."

And that was how I met Ragetti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to those who reviewed! You rock! XD**

Chapter 2

**Ragetti's POV**

The cap'n's little sister wasn't like the gorgeous girls you see at Tortuga, but she wasn't average looking, either. She had brown curly hair and a darker skin tone. She kind of scared me, though. Carmen looked like one of those girls who could handle a sword very well. Though, no one scared me more than the cap'n.

I showed her where she would sleep and left her to her thoughts. That night, Jack sent me on guard duty to make sure none of the crew members came in to disturb her. He only trusted me 'cause he knew that I despised rapists and wouldn't lay a finger on her. That night I came into her room to check and make sure she was awake. I walked in and saw her undressing! She turned around just then.

"Holy crap! What the _hell_ are you doing in here? Look away!" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am. Of course," I said as I averted my eyes. For a moment there, I was shocked because she was so beautiful. Not that I would tell her that, o'course.

"Okay, I'm decent, You can look."

I turned around, and she had a soft, white, billowy night gown on. "Erm, Oi came ta see if ya wanted anything. Wat Oi mean is, are you hungry?"

She smiled, "Thanks, Ragetti. I'm not hungry though. But do you have any rum? I'd love some!"

I was shocked, a girl like her, drinking rum? It just sounded weird, but I got up anyway, and got three bottles. She took one and offered one to me, and I took it, grateful. After we had are drinks, Carmen yawned and walked toward her bed.

"Okay, Rags. You don't have to babysit me anymore. You can just run off to bed," she said.

I shook my head, "No, Oi can't. Ya see, the cap'n ordered meh ta watch ova ya. He'd kill meh if somethin' happened ta ya."

She seemed to think for a while, "Well, I can't have you out here in the cold. Come on, if ya wanna get some sleep you might as well sleep with me."

"No, he'd kill meh! I'll just stay up, 'kay?"

She wasn't buying it, "No, sleep. If he's gonna kill ya, then he'd have to answer to me! If you wanna know a secret, I can beat him in a sword fight."

I could see that there was no point in arguing with her so I crawled in to bed with her, "Thi' feels so wrong. Wha' if the cap'n comes in?"

"Then I'll just tell him the truth. Stop worrying! It'll be fine!"

She fell asleep, and eventually, I did too. Everything was going to be fine.

"Oi! Wha' the 'ell are ya doing in there?!" My eyes snapped open to see my uncle, Pintel, standing over me. He had an expression of shock on his face.

"Um... erm... Well... she said it would be all right!"

"So you had sex with 'er just 'cause she said so?! I thought ya liked life! The cap'n gon' kill ya!" he replied sounding hysterical.

Carmen woke up just then, "This isn't what it looks like! We just slept together! Nothing more!"

"Oh... Well, ya'd better get out of bed, 'cause the cap'n wants ta have breakfast with ya, ma'am," Pintel said, a little more calm.

"We're lucky the cap'n didn't catch us." I replied.

I just hope our luck doesn't run out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review! Your opinion matters! And if you have any ideas on how the story should go, please tell me! I'd like to know. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock!**

Chapter 3

_Carmen's Pov_

Pintel left the room, and we rolled out of bed. "God, that was uncomfortable. At least we didn't get caught!" I stated. Ragetti still looked like he was going to throw up.

"If your gonna barf, please do it outside," I said.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not gon' barf, ma'am. It's jus' tha' it could have been the cap'n tha' walked in on us. Tha' would have been awful!"

"Well, we didn't get caught, so don't get your panties in a bunch!"

Ragetti groaned when I made that statement.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into Jack's cabin for breakfast dressed in a normal dress with a normal neckline, when, as usual, he frowned and said, "Shouldn't ye be wearin' somethin' not so, well _revealing_? Ya know what men think when they look at a girl with too much cleavage showing! They..."

"want you in their bed" I continued, "Yes, you say that to me all the time! Plus, no cleavage is showing with this dress. Lighten up, Jack. I'm not a child anymore!"

"Your twenty four years old, and your not married yet."

"Your not married either, Jack. Now, enough with our semi-yearly argument, what's been going on with you in the past couple years?" I asked.

Of course, he launched into this two hour long story. Apparently, Pintel and Ragetti were working against him for awhile. Ineresting. Then he told me about how Ragetti released Calypso from her human bonds. That part sounded so romantic! And, as usual, he ended with a, "-and then they made me their chief."

"Wow, never a calm year for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" I teased.

He took a sip of rum, smiled, and replied, "Never. So, what's been up with you? Have you been all right? How are people treating you?"

"I'm not six, Jack. It's been a boring couple of years for me," I decided that it was probably best to _not_ mention what I'd been up to. He'd kill me.

"Well, this breakfast has definitely been fun, and I had a fun time catching up with you, Now, I must be off, I have captainy thingies to do now. Watch out for the crew, they might think that you're easy. No offense to you, though." He exited the room.

I walked outside and saw Ragetti at the railing, so I sauntered over to him, "I know what you did last year," I said in a mocking tone.

He looked confused, "What are ya talkin' abou'?"

"How you talked to Calypso. Jack told me everything at breakfast. He also said that you fought against him at one time. How? Will you tell me everything? That is, if you don't have too much to do," I said as I looked across the calm sea.

"Erm... Okay. Promise ya won't get too mad? It kinda starts with a mutiny against ya brother."

"I promise. Tell me everything."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ragetti was such an interesting storyteller. I mean, the details were just divine! I had two questions for him though.

"Rags, how did you know to talk to Calypso like that?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. It's like this vision came into my head, an' me heart jus' tol' meh what ta do. It jus' happened."

I had just one more question to ask of him, "Um... could you show me how you released her?"

"Um... sure." He showed me, and I gasped, it was so romantic!

"Wow," I whispered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's short! Please R&R, your opinion matters!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock!**

Chapter 4

_Ragetti's POV_

After I showed Carmen about how I released Calypso from her human bonds, she just stood there, looking shocked.

"Wow Rags," she said, "I didn't know you could be so romantic!"

I blushed, "It wasn't a big deal."

She scoffed, "So, tell me, how did you become part of this crew? Every pirate has an interesting story. I wanna know yours."

"Um, okay. Meh father left meh an' me ma' when oi was abou' three. So me mom had ta do somethin' drastic."

"What did she do?"

"She became a prostitute in Tortuga. But it was 'ard for 'er. She then sent me ta live with me uncle, Pintel when oi was sixteen. We worked as Navy sailors. That was when oi lost me eye."  
Carmen looked entranced at my story, "How did you lose your eye?"

"Well, I was prretendin' ta shoot meself, but oi didn't know that it was loaded. I shot meself in me eye."

Carmen looked horrified.

I continued, "Well, the Navy didn't want a half blind man, so they kicked us out. Then I got news that me mum died. By that time, the sea called to us, so meh an' Pintel joined Jack's crew. An' ya know the rest."

"What was your mother's name?" Carmen asked.

"'er name was Rose Warner," I replied, thinkin' about me dear mother made me sad.

She gasped, "Oh my gosh! I know her! I was with her while she was on her deathbed!"

I looked up, shocked, "You knew her? Did she say anythin' before she... before she died? Did she say anything abou' meh?"

Her eyes grew distant, "I distinctly remember her because she was extremely nice before her death. She said, 'Take care of my son. Make sure he's taken care of. Tell him that I love him.' She never said your name, so we couldn't tell who she was talking about."

My heart hurt for a second. I missed her so much. Then, something occurred to me. "Hey, how did you know meh mum? She wa' a prostitute."

Carmen sighed, "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone. Not even Pintel. And especially not Jack. He worries too much about me."

I nodded, "I promise oi won' tell a soul"

She relaxed, "Okay, after Jack and dad left, it was just me and my mom. When I was thirteen, she died, God rest her soul. As you can imagine, there wasn't a lot of money, so to keep from starving, I kinda became a prostitute to earn money. But it became too horrific for me, so I left about a year ago and wrote to my brother. Then I moved to Spain so my brother won't guess where I've been these past few years. Your mom and I were coworkers and friends. She talked about you a lot. She always hoped that you would find a good girl and settle down and have a family."

I must have looked strange to her, "Wow, you an' me mum worked together."

She nodded, "It's a small world after all."

"Yeah, it is," I replied. We both sat there, staring at each other. We stayed that way for some time, sometimes talkin' other times just listening to the wind.

Carmen looked at her pocket watch and jumped up, "Rags, we've been out here for four hours!"

That got me to my feet, "You mean tha' we 'ave been out 'ere for four hours?!" I looked over for the first time at where the sun was just a couple of hours ago. It was nighttime.

"Thanks for the stories Ragetti, you're a great storyteller," Carmen said while walking to her room.

"Thanks fo' listenin' ta meh. You're a great storyteller, too."

"You know, Rags, you're still welcome to share a bed with me. Just as friends, though. I don't want you to sleep on the floor," she offered.

"Nah, I really, really shouldn't risk another thing again."

"As I have said before, you are welcome to join me. As long as you promise not to do anything remotely sexual to me," Carmen argued.

I figured that there was no reason for arguing with her, "Okay, oi guess so."

She smiled, "Also, tomorrow, I'm going to was your hair for you. It's filthy! When did you last have a bath?"

"Erm... when oi was ten years old," I said, grimacing at the the thought of having a bath, "But I'll be the only male crew member who has had a bath in the last five years!"

She looked disgusted, "You're thirty years old and you haven't had a bath in twenty years! You are getting a bath tomorrow and that's final!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Carmen forced me into a tub filled with soapy water, clothes and all. She scrubbed hard into my hair, trying to get years of muck out of it.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it!" I yelled.

"Oh, shut it!" Wow. she can sound just like her brother sometimes.

About one hour later, I emerged from Carmen's cabin, smelling rather odd. "Carmen, wot is in this stuff?" I asked warily.

"Lilacs and gardenias," she replied, sounding as if it were obvious.

"Oh, crap! Now the guys are gon' tease meh!" I practically yelled.

Just then, he cap'n walked by, "Carmen," he said, "I want you in my cabin for breakfast as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, _mommy. _I'll be there as soon as possible," Carmen said, rolling her eyes.

Jack turned to leave, but he stopped, turned around, and sniffed me."Master Ragetti, what is that weird smell?" he asked.

"Um... lilacs and gardenias." I replied.

He started to laugh, "Haha! You smell funny!" He turned around and finally left, laughing the entire time.

"See? Oi told ya that the crew would laugh at meh," I said, only slightly annoyed at Carmen.

"Oh, shut it."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I tried to make this chapter longer, please R&R! Your opinion matters! I'll try to update ASAP, but I have another story to write. If you like the Hellboy movies, then read my story Everything Changes! It's one of my best stories yet! If you haven't noticed, I tried to add a little more character to Carmen Sparrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx to Pirate-on fleet-street and ChaosandMayhem for reviewing, you guys rock!**

Chapter 5

_Carmen's POV_

About three weeks later, Jack announced that we would be making port in Tortuga to pick up Mr. Gibbs and to take a break. As soon as we got there, Jack said that we would be there for three days precisely. As the men filed off the boat, all anxious, Jack stopped me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going into Tortuga, that's what!" I replied.

"Nope, too dangerous! You'll stay with Master Ragetti."

I was furious! "No! I wanna go ashore! Please! I promise that I won't do anything stupid!"

Unfortunately, my brother wasn't swayed,, "I'll see you tomorrow, Carmen," he said as he walked off the ship. I was left fuming.

"I can't believe he did that to me! Who does he think he is? The captain of this ship?! Never mind, don't answer that, Rags!" I said as I paced up and down the deck. Poor Ragetti was trying to get me to eat my dinner, but I would not give in. "You know what I'm gonna do, Rags? I'm gonna go anyway!"

"What?"

"That's right," I said, sounding confident, "I'm an adult, and he can't control me!"

Ragetti looked scared, "Bbbby yerself?" He stopped trying to juggle both of our dinners. "We could both git inta trouble! 'e might let ya go wit a warnin', but I'll be killed!"

But it was too late, for I was already heading toward the dock. Ragetti followed me off the boat, trying to stop me from going. I turned around sharply, "Look, Rags. If you don't want to do this, then fine. Stay here. But I'm tired of him treating me like a child! So I'm going whether you like it or not."

I guess Rags considered that Jack would be angrier if he left me alone in Tortuga, so he followed me. We walked along the boardwalk, then got something to eat along with, of course, some rum. Then, I saw a dress store with tons of beautiful clothing and jewelry. I wanted to see what they had, but Ragetti wanted to see the weaponry in a store about three blocks away. I convinced him that I would be okay for a couple of minutes without a man to protect me. So he left me to look at the store (I must admit, I did steal a couple of priceless necklaces).

However when I exited the store, I noticed a familiar-looking man staring at me.

"So, you've come back now, have you?" the voice said.

The realization hit me like a brick, "Samuel Golding, is that you?"

"Ah, so finally you recognize me. It's been what, a year and a half? Where did you go? You were my best client?"

"Well, Sam, I've had a change of heart. I just started to want something more out of my life, you know," I replied, but something inside me told me that something was wrong.

"Business has dropped since you left the house, Carmen. I'm afraid that you're going to have to repay me in some way," Sam said, taking a step toward me, and looking over my entire body in a greedy way.

"How shall I repay you then?"

"You can guess."

That statement scared me so bad that I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn't because just then, he slapped me so hard that I sank to the ground. I tried to stand up, but Sam pushed me hard against a brick wall. I screamed as loud as I could. Then I saw the man I wanted most at this time. My brother, Jack. He came running as fast as he could. My hero.

"JACK! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sam's slap sent my head reeling. I realized that he had tried to rip my dress off, and he was halfway done.

Jack looked as if he was about to pull out a gun when faster than lightning, Sam pulled out a gun and shot my brother in the stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, more terrified than ever. Then, Ragetti came running over and saw an unconscious Jack, and me, half-naked and bloody. I don't think that Sam saw Rags, he was too busy trying to finish undressing me. But luckily, Ragetti figured out what was going on, took out his gun, and shot Sam three times in the chest. Sam dropped dead on top of me. I tried to lift him up off me, but I didn't have the strength to do so.

All I remember is that Ragetti called the rest of the crew. Someone lifted the body off me.

"She's hurt pretty badly, but she'll make it," I couldn't tell who it was. All I know is that Ragetti lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the Black Pearl. That's when I blacked out.

I woke up when someone placed a wet rag on my face. It was Gibbs. I hadn't seen him in years. While I was happy to see him, my main worry was how Jack was doing. I jumped out of bed and ran to Jack's cabin. Gibbs started to chase after me, but I easily outran him. When I got there, I saw Jack in his bed, a bandage wrapped around his midsection. Luckily, he was breathing. I then broke down, I sobbed and draped myself over Jack's body.

"Are ya all right, ma'am?" I turned around, and there was Ragetti. I ran toward him and threw my arms around him. I started to cry again.

"Thank you so much, Ragetti! That was so scary! I-I thank you!"

Ragetti wrapped his arms and held me close, comforting me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock!**

Chapter 6

_Ragetti's POV_

_One month later..._

Surprisingly, the cap'n didn't ask who the attacker was. Carmen told me, and that was the first time I'd ever seen Carmen care for her brother that much. Every day, she would check on him, and change his bandages. Once Jack got better, though, he insisted that he should spend every waking minute with Carmen. That kinda annoyed her, as you can imagine.

"He's smothering me more than ever right now!" Carmen raged. I was cleaning her room for her. Jack had insisted that my time shouldn't be spent cleaning a messy room, so he ordered poor Ragetti to clean my room. Carmen had protested, but Jack wouldn't allow it.

"'e is jus' worried, you two almost died tha' nigh'!" I replied.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. She stormed out of the room when Jack called her to teach her how to shoot a gun.

That night, I heard a scream, "Oh, my God!" I tapped Carmen' shoulder, but she was fast asleep. Just then, someone broke down the door. We both rolled out of bed and landed on top of each other. The intruder grinned.

"Sorry ta ruin yer fun, but cap'n's orders." he grabbed me and Carmen by the arms and dragged us to the deck where the rest of the crew was. Jack looked annoyed. I looked out to sea, and saw s hip that had snuck up on us. I saw half of the crew dead on the deck as the massive and muscular crew drew pistols and swords and pointed them at us. Then, a familiar face walked aboard the _Black Pearl_.

Captain Hector Barbossa. When had I last seen him? Oh, yeah. I remember. We led a mutiny against him and made Jack Sparrow our captain.

"Barbossa, how nicely unpleasant to see you again. What do ya want?" Jack asked.

"You gave me great pain the las' time I saw ye, Jack. I think It's time I return the favor." Barbossa sneered.

I heard him say, "We'll find ya a nice island ta leave you an' yer crew on. This time, though, no mistakes!"

The crew jeered. It was then that I heard Carmen speak, "Hector? Is that you?"

He turned around looking shocked, "Carmen? What the 'ell are ya doin' 'ere?"

"My brother is the captain of this ship." she replied nonchalantly.

"Jack Sparrow? Your brother? Oh, I didn't know..." Barbossa stared, obviously thinking.

"Wot are yer orders, cap'n?" the biggest member of the crew asked.

"Leave, we are done 'ere," Barbossa said, starting to walk off the ship.

"Cap'n, oi don' think that the crew will wan' ta leave them alone." the huge crew member said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, an' what are ya gon' do abou' it?"

Twenty minutes later, the remaining crew and Barbossa were being thrown overboard to swim to the closest remote island. I heard Gibbs cry out.  
"Please, don't hurt Marlene! Please, take me instead!" Marlene was Gibbs' new wife. I never spoke to her, but I didn't like her, she seemed to think that she was better than everyone else. But Gibbs was crazy in love with her, so I didn't say a thing.

The new cap'n looked at Marlene. "Hey, beautiful. Do you know this man? Answer me truthfully."

"No, you can kill him for all I care, just don't hurt me!" the wench pleaded.

I saw hurt flash across Gibbs' face, "M-Marlene, what're ya talkin' about?"

Marlene started to plead, "I don't know him! You can kill him for all I care!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, we all washed ashore and collapsed on the sand. Jack, Barbossa, and I ran to Carmen's side.

"Carmen! Are you all right?" Jack asked, picking her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How about you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. How have ya been, Carmen?" Barbossa asked.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"I was one of her best clients in Tortuga."

"Wait, but Carmen has never been to Tortuga," Jack said.

"Yeah, she was a prostitute there. I helped her escape." Barbossa replied as if it were obvious.

Jack was silent for a moment, then he exploded, "WHAT?! Are you tellin' me that me baby sister wa' a prostitute?! An' ya slept with 'er?!"

Carmen looked furious, "I'm not a child anymore, Jack! I can make my own decisions! Besides, it was the only thing that I could do. I had no choice. Then Hector came, and he became one of my favorite clients. Not in that way, though. He was nice to me, and about six years later, he took me away from Tortuga, away from my horrible life. I have a lot to thank him for, actually."

Jack was practically vibrating with rage, "I can't believe that my sister was a common whore in Tortuga! Who else in me crew did you sleep with?"

"Let's see. Pintel, Cotton, Marty, Murtogg, and Mullroy. And you wanna know something? I hate you!" she stormed off, and I followed to make sure that nothing happened to her.

"I can't believe that he called me a whore!" she yelled.

"'e's jus' mad, he'll get over it eventually. Let's go back, I don' wan' ya ta get 'urt. It migh' be dangerous."

Carmen sighed, "Fine, but I'm not gonna talk to Jack at all."

We then headed toward the camp, and Carmen slept far from everyone. Meanwhile, I went to talk to Pintel.

"Why didn't ya tell meh tha' ya slept with Carmen? Why didn't ya recognize 'er?" I asked.

"I didn't recognize 'er. But if ya wanna know somethin', she's _good,_" Pintel replied.

That disturbed me that half of the crew had slept with Carmen, and none of them had even recognized her.

How was this going to affect the crew when all of them were mad at each other on a deserted island?

**Hope you liked this chapter, please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock! I'm not exactly sure where the story is going right now, but I'm going to add some romance soon. If you have any ideas on how the story should go, please tell me! Your opinion matters!**

Chapter 7

_Carmen's POV_

I woke up sore, tired, angry, and hungry. I saw Jack commanding his crew. However, I noticed that he avoided talking to the members of the crew who had previously known me. God, I hated him so much. It was then that I noticed sitting on the sand alone; I had seen everything that had happened to him the night before with his new wife. He loved her, and she betrayed him, I hated her too. Gibbs was a nice man, and she missed out on a great wife. I approached him.

"Hello, . How are you?" I asked gently.

He looked up at me with depressed eyes, "I really thought she was the one, I mean, I was totally smitten. Why did she do that to me?"

"'Cuz she's a bitch that's why."

"But I thought she loved me."

I sighed and sat down next to Gibbs and said, "She doesn't deserve you, and one day you'll find a woman worthy of you. Someone who won't betray you. And do you know why? Because you are a truly amazing man, ."

Gibbs stared at me, then wrapped his arms around me, giving me a great bear hug, "You're truly an amazing girl, Carmen Sparrow, and you don't need to sell your body to find love."

I smiled and nodded. I loved Gibbs like I would a father, and since I never met my own father, he was a perfect match. That was when I saw Jack approaching us shyly.

"Um... Carmen? After searching for five hours, we found ten nonpoisonous berries, and I want you to have them."

I was confused, "What about you? What about the crew?"

Jack shifted from foot to foot, "I want ya ta have them 'cause you're my little sister, and I love you. I'd die before any harm comes to you."

I smiled, "Jack, are you trying to apologize?"

"I guess so, yeah."

I got up and hugged him, "Oh, Jack, I forgive you! But I don't want to take a meal from everyone, so if there are twenty of us, we can each eat half a berry."

"What?!" Pintel exclaimed, "We'll all starve!"

"It's better than nothing, isn't it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah..."

"Good, then it's settled!"

--

An hour later, the whole crew was savoring our half berry. Trust me, when your starving, you'll eat anything. After we had viciously inhaled our "meal," we sat around the fire, and talked about the situation.

"It's best ta build a hugish fire, and hope that a friendly pirate passes by an' they can pick us up," my brother suggested.

"An' what if a Navy ship picks us up instead? What then?" Barbossa asked.

"It won't hurt if we try, though," I suggested, "After all, this island is barren, but with enough trees to start a fire. I say we go for it. It's not like we have a choice."

Barbossa looked proud of me, "For a woman, you're pretty intelligent, Miss Sparrow."

I smiled, "Thank you Captain Barbossa. For a pirate, you're pretty polite yourself."

The meeting ended with the agreement to start a fire. We disbanded, and I sat next to Ragetti.

"Hey, Rags. I just wanted to say thanks. You're a good man, for a pirate."

"Thanks fo' what?"

"For everything, you were my first friend on the _Black Pearl_, and you saved me from Sam. You're a good man."

"Thanks Carmen you are a good woman yerself."

"No, I'm not. I mean, what do you call a woman who sells her body?"

"O' course yer a great woman! You're smart, funny, an' yer beautiful..." Ragetti stopped and looked embarrassed.

I laughed, "Thanks Rags. I think you're a wonderful man for too many reasons to count." I pulled him into a hug, and we stayed that way, watching the sunset.

--

The next day, we started the fire, and waited. Eventually, a ship started to sail toward us. I could feel all our hopes rising.

Jack exclaimed, "That's me dad's ship!"

"So they're not enemies? "Murtogg asked.

I started to feel a little bit queasy, I had never met my dad and I was nervous.

Jack put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Carmen. Dad will love you. I promise."

I sure hoped he did.

The ship let down a ladder, and we climbed aboard. Our father, Captain Teague, looked somewhat similar to me and Jack.

He clapped Jack on the back, "I see you've gotten yerself into trouble again, Jackie. Hmm... The usual crew I see. I haven't seen you in two years. Oh, who is this lass right here? She looks like you. Is she your daughter?"

"Um... no, Dad. This is _your_ daughter. You haven't seen her since she was three years old!"

My father looked shocked, "Oh... I didn't know." He stepped back to look at me, then grinned, "I do make a lovely-looking daughter, do I?"

We all laughed at that. Then Teague swept me up into his arms and hugged me, "Oh, Carmen. You are absolutely beautiful! I know the men must think the same as well." I smiled.

Father then let me go, and announced, "You must be hungry. I will have dinner ready in a few minutes. I'll take out the rum in the meantime, though."

--

My father had a really great cook on board, and everything tasted delicious. Of course, I had lots and lots of rum. Which was a bad idea because Ragetti had the same amount of rum as I did. You can imagine how surprised I was when I woke up in bed, naked right next to Ragetti. I rolled over and looked at him, and screamed my ears off. Then he woke up and screamed.

Then the entire crew came running into our room. Jack and my dad looked horrified. They both screamed at the top of their lungs, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Rags and I were so dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was suffering from a severe case of Writer's Block. Special thanks to Pirate-on-fleet-street for the ideas on how the story should go! ^_^  
**

Chapter 8

_Ragetti's POV_

I was dead. So very, very dead. Jack grabbed a blanket, pulled Carmen out of bed, and wrapped it around her.

"What the _hell_ did you two do?" he asked angrily.

"I can't remember, Jack. I really can't." she said, looking scared.

He whirled around and pointed at me, "An' you! What did you do to her? Did you rape her? Get her drunk? Or did you _pay_ her? Which one is it?"

"I d-don't remember, cap'n."

Carmen came to my rescue, "Jack, we were both drunk. I got drunk, then Rags did. We don't know if we even _did_ anything. It was both our faults."

It was then that I remembered that I was standing there naked. I turned a shade of red. I tried to hide it, but Teague noticed.

"Well, son, you _should_ be ashamed of yerself! An' ta think that you were an innocent little man!" He slapped me so hard that I bumped into the wall and fell down. I felt the back of my head. There was blood.

Then Pintel yelled, "Don't hit me nephew like that!"

"Pintel," I moaned, "Don't drag yerself inta this!"

Carmen screamed, "Don't hit him like that! It's not his fault! Um... We didn't do anything! It's all becoming clear now!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "How do ya believe that I am gonna believe that? Does everyone think that I am insane?"

Everyone stared at the ground, but once again, Carmen spoke up, "Jack, you're an expert on rum, you should know about this!"

Jack paused, "I am an expert on rum. And wenches. And getting drunk. Maybe I should let the runt live..." then he started to talk to himself _again_, "I don't know, what do you think? Well, yes I should believe me little sister, but she _was_ a prostitute. But I _have _been drunk before. Maybe I _should_ believe her. No, shut it!"

Everyone stared at him, looking scared. Then he announced, "The whelp will be sent to the brig, but he won't be killed. Yet. I don't want this to happen again."

Carmen looked shocked, "Jack! You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can!" he roared.

I was dragged, only in a blanket to the brig by two of Teague's crew members. Cotton and Gibbs were holding Pintel back, as he was trying to get to me.

"Don't take 'im! He didn't do nothin'!"

"Jack!" Carmen yelled, "You can't do this! Please don't!"

Teague turned to look at her, "It's already done!"

She crumpled to the ground and started to cry. Jack and Teague looked as if they wanted to comfort her, but instead they walked out. Everyone else soon filed out, including the two men painfully grabbing me by the arms and dragging me to the brig. They locked me in the brig. It was so unkempt, that it made the restroom quarters of the ship look nice and tidy. I could have sworn that there was a dead body in the corner.

I was in there for who knows how long. It was freezing in there, and all I had to wear was a blanket. So on top of being tired and hungry, I was naked. Then I heard foot steps. For a moment, I thought it was some type of executioner. Instead, it was Carmen. She was wearing a red dress with black sleeves. Her curly black hair was down. Had she always been that beautiful? No. I couldn't think about her that way. That's what got me into this mess.

"Carmen, what are ya doin' 'ere? If they find ya 'ere, you'll be in trouble!" I said, scared not only for myself, but for her.

"I wanted to see you. I brought you some food and water. I also brought you your clothes," she said, taking items from a sack.

"Why did you come?"

She smiled that distinctive smile, "Because Rags, I care about you. You listen to my crap all day, and you don't complain. You saved my life one time, now I'm gonna save yours."

I was confused, "Wot? Why 'Ow?"

"Because Jack's my brother and Teague's my father, and they're both idiots! I'm gonna bust you outa here, and I'll run away with you."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Listen Rags, I've been overprotected my whole life, and I'm tired of it. Don't get me wrong, I love him and me dad, but it's time to move on."

Run away with Carmen? Why was the idea so appealing to me? I was about to give my answer when we heard a noise.

Carmen smiled at me and said, "I'll be back. I promise." She then ran away out of the brig. Then, Pintel came by.

"Hey Ragetti. How're ya holdin' up?"

"It's fine. Carmen came by an' gave meh some supplies. She asked meh ta run away wit' 'er. Wot should Oi do?"

He was silent for a moment, "Do ya care for 'er? I mean, would ya die for 'er?"

I seriously thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, oi would."

"Then go for it. Leave meh, an' go wit 'er."

"What? Leave ya? No, oi wouldn't. We said we'd be together for each otha!" I said, standing up quickly.

He shrugged, "Ya love 'er. You'd die for 'er. Go wit 'er. She needs ya. You need 'er. I'll be all roight. I swear."

"Oi don' love 'er!" I said defensively, "I just care about 'er. I _need_ ta protect 'er!"

He backed down, "Okay, okay. But go wit 'er. Just go. I can't talk for long, so I'll see ya tomorrow, an' ye can tell meh abou' yer plan." And with that, my uncle Pintel left me to think about my future and to ponder what he had said about me and Carmen.

Me and Carmen.

Us.

Alone with no one to tell us what to do and when to do it.

We'd be free. Wait, no. I _can't_ be in love with Carmen Sparrow. I just can't.

Can I?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, you rock! This chapter may switch POV's, so be ready! ^_^**

Chapter 9

_Carmen's POV_

One month after the incident, I got word that we would be stopping in Tortuga for a couple of days. One month of careful planning. For one whole month, I didn't talk to my father or my brother. I only talked to Barbossa, Rags, Gibbs, and Pintel. Oddly enough, Pintel looked as if he was hiding something from me.

I had never used a gun before, but for my plan to work, it would be best if I knew how to use one. I took it from out of my belt and aimed it. It was then that I felt arms around me. It was Barbossa.

"Here," he said, "Let me help you with that."

For an hour, he taught me how to shoot a gun. When we were done, I gave him a smile, "Thank you, Hector."

He took off his hat and bowed to me, "'Tis me pleasure to help out such a pretty lady."

I laughed, and he winked at me. He walked off to steer the ship. I leaned on the railing of the ship, and looked out across the sea. Gibbs came to stand next to me.

"He cares for ya," Gibbs said.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're like best friends."

He shook his head, "He loves you."

That shocked me, "What? Barbossa? How would you know?"

Gibbs smiled a sad smile, "Because that's the same way I used to look at my wife, Marlene. You're a pretty woman, Carmen. Yer funny, nice, an' yer not like the other girls. O' course he loves ya."

"Wow," I said. I looked at the time. It was time to see Rags, "Um... Gibbs, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I walked to the brig, "Hello, Rags. What's up? How have you been?"

He smiled, "I'm fine. 'Ow about you?"

"Good. Are you hungry? I know Jack and the others don't feed you as often as they should. He's still mad about what happened."

He smiled, "I don't want you to leave right now. When will we leave?"

"In two days," I answered.

"Will ye tell meh what the plan is?" Rags asked.

"Okay," I said, "We land in Tortuga in two days. Once there, we will commandeer a ship, and we will be free to roam the seas, just you and me."

"Wow," he whispered, "That sound fabulous! How will you break off the lock?"

I smiled, "I'll shoot the lock off."

"I can't wait," Rags said.

When we landed in Tortuga, Hector came up to me, "Hello, Carmen."

"Hi, Hector," I said, a little nervous.

"Would a pretty lady like you like to join me for a walk in this fine city?"

I smiled, "Thank you, Captain Barbossa, but I'm a little tired. I think I'll stay here tonight. Maybe another time."

He returned my smile, "Okay."

After everyone left, I crept down to the brig and shot the lock off. Ragetti jumped out, and we grabbed a couple of things. We ran to the ship which was resting right next to us. After we threw the two people who were guarding the ship overboard, we were ready to sail away.

"Um... Carmen?"

"Yes?" I asked, preoccupied.

"How are we going to get the ship out of the bay?" he asked.

"Oh, Rags," I said, laughing, "I'm Carmen Sparrow. Savvy?"

He nodded, and we both set to work, and soon, we were sailing into the open ocean. We were free.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ragetti's POV_

We were free. That meant that I could tell Carmen how I really felt about her. It was time. I had to be brave, "Hey, Carmen?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should pick up a crew somewhere," I said. _Stupid! Why couldn't I tell her? Maybe it was because she was so beautiful. Oh, yes!_

"Oh...," Carmen said, "Yes, I guess we should. I'll find a great place to pick us up a able bodied crew."

"Great... Do we have a heading?"

"Go north. We should be there in three days," she said. She was so pretty when her hair was flowing in the wind. I must have it bad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_One Year Later_

One year. One year of serving under Captain Carmen Sparrow on the _Grey Lady_, and I still hadn't been able to tell her that I love her. It was harder than it looked.

Our crew consisted of five men and fifteen women, one of the only ships ever to have an almost all-women crew. That's what I like about Carmen, she doesn't care what anyone thinks. She's her own captain.

--

_Carmen's POV_

I didn't want to be captain at first. I thought Rags would be the best candidate for the job, but he refused. He really was something special.

I had been captain of the _Gray Lady_ for one year when I saw the _Black Pearl_ again. My brother was no longer captain of the ship. Then, I saw the other ship. My father's ship was in hot pursuit of the _Black Pearl_. I joined in and my father's ship and I were following the _Black Pearl_. The _Black Pearl_ fired one of her cannons, and hit my father's ship.

"Orders cap'n?" one of the members named Angelica asked me.

"Go in and help the other ship. But don't sink the _Pearl_. We are going to help my brother this one time," I said, looking out across the ocean.

--

After three grueling hours, we won the battle, and I hopped aboard my father's ship to see my brother and father. I stopped in my tracks to see a crowd around someone. I pushed my way through to see my father, Teague, mortally injured. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He turned slowly toward me, "Carmen? Yer back?"

I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks, "Yes, dad. I'm the captain of the _Gray Lady_ now."

He smiled at me, "I'm so proud of you. Now, go out there an' make me even prouder. I'm giving ye the Pirates Code. You are now the keeper. Go to my quarters, and you'll see it on me desk."

"Why would you give it to me? Don't you want to keep it?"

"I'm dying, Carmen. That's why," he said, gasping for breath.

I shook my head, trying to deny the truth, "No. You can't be dying! You're Captain Teague Sparrow, Keeper of the Pirates Code!"

"It's true, Carmen. Now, Jackie, please be a good pirate and take care of your sister for me. I had fun sailing the seas with you."

Jack nodded, taking Father's hand, "I had fun too, Dad."

He smiled, then turned to me, "Carmen, I'm sorry for the things I've done that have made ya angry. I luv both of you, me children." His eyes lost there shine.

I shook my head in disbelief, "NO! COME BACK TO US! FATHER!" I threw myself over him and sobbed while a silent Jack rubbed my back. He was trying to comfort me.

Captain Teague Sparrow was dead.

My father is dead.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Oh, drama! Sorry to all those who read who think Teague is awesome! I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of detail in the last chapter, I had half an hour to write that chapter! Thanx to those who reviewed, you guys rock! This chapter changes points of view, so be ready! XD**

Chapter 10

_Carmen's POV_

I felt as if I were in a dream, a nightmare, in fact. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. People were running around, already making plans on what we should do with my father's body. I just stood there, holding onto Teague's body, Jack just rubbing my back. Eventually, Jack left me, but I didn't leave Teague. I would not abandon him.

--

I was woken up some hours later by Ragetti, "Carmen? Jack told meh ta wake ya up. 'E wants ta see ya in his cabin. Now."

I nodded numbly and walked to Jack's cabin. He was sitting down,"Jack?" I asked, "You asked for me?"

"Yes," he said, "What would you want to do about our dearly departed father?"

I shrugged, once again feeling very tired, "I dunno, maybe we should bury him somewhere in Tortuga, where mother is buried. He always loved her."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, that should work very well. The only problem is that we now have three ships. You have your ship, I have mine, but what is the fate of our father's ship? And what of his crew?"

"Let Barbossa have it, he deserves a ship of his own. Plus you two can't stand each other," I said,smiling for a quick moment.

He walked over to me and we embraced for a while. I then started to cry. He pressed my face to his chest, "Sh,sh, luv. Don't cry. Teague's in a better place. In fact, I know who's capable hands he's in, and Will Turner definitely has hands that are capable."

I laughed, and he laughed, "Now, luv, it's time for bed. Run off to your cabin in me ship, I won't be havin' you risk fallin' into the ocean."

For once, I didn't argue. I walked into my old bedroom, and collapsed straight onto my bed. It had been an exhausting day, and I really needed the sleep.

_Ragetti's POV_

I felt bad for Jack and Carmen. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but it would have been the wrong time, and I wanted to condole her, but I was too shy to.

After Carmen left to talk to Jack, Pintel aproached me, "'Ello, Rags. Have ya gotten lucky with Carmen yet?"

I sighed, "Now's really not the time. I mean, her father just died."

"So I'm guessing that ya haven't gotten lucky with 'er at all?"

"No, it's much harder than it looks, ya know."  
He sighed, "Ya really are hopeless, ya know that Rags?"

"I'm working on it," I said.

"Fine, but I want ta see 'er in yer arms by the end of this month, okay?" he challenged me.

"Okay, I'll try ta do that,"

"No, no! Ya don' try, ya do,"

Oh, God. I was doomed.

_Carmen's POV_

_I saw his eyes roll back into his head, his lasts breath leaving his body. I sobbed, running into someone's arms. Then, the scenery changed, we were dancing on the beach, I was in the arms of a man I didn't know, but I felt that I knew him. The moment was so perfect, so right. The mystery man leaned down to kiss me. FInally, the secret would be revealed, I would know who this man was. He was three seconds away, two, one..._

"Carmen? Carmen? Are ya all right?"

I woke up and realized that I was sweating. I looked up, it was Barbossa, "Yeah, Barbossa.. I'm fine. Just having a dream."

He nodded, "A good one or a bad one?"

I shrugged, "Both, I guess. It was confusing. Enough of that now, what's up, Hector?"

"We'll be arrivin' in Tortuga in about two days now for yer father's funeral."

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

"Erm, Carmen? Can I talk to ye about somethin'?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have ye ever considered settlin' down with someone? Ya know what I mean, don' ya?" Barbossa asked, sitting down on the bed with me.

"Well, the question does come up from time to time, but I've never actually considered settling down with anyone special."

"Oh, well i hope I don't come off as threatenin' but I can't hold it in any longer."

"Captain Barbossa, what is it? What are you talking about?" I asked, a little bit confused.

He turned to me, "I love ya, Carmen. I hope ya return the feelin'," He said.

And then he kissed me.

Kissing Barbossa wasn't bad at all, in fact, he was a pretty good kisser. He was everything that I wanted in a man. He could make me laugh, and he made me feel good about myself. He was charming and witty, as well as being really nice, yet it didn't feel right.

There just weren't any sparks. None, nothing, nada, zip. I didn't love him back. I felt bad. I did love him, but as my best friend.

I pushed him away gently, "Hector, this isn't going to work."

"What do ya mean, Carmen?" He asked, looking hurt.

I sighed, "Hector, you're my best friend. and I care about you, but I don't love you back. I'm sorry."

He looked as if he had been hit by a cannon ball. I hated hurting him that way, "Hector, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's all right. I understand," he said, getting up and walking out of my room, "Ill just be going now, okay? I'll talk to ye later, Carmen. Bye."

I felt really bad about hurting Barbossa. He really was a good guy, so why was I not in love with him?

Would our relationship ever be the same again?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ragetti's POV_

_"_Um... Pintel? Are you sure that you wanna do this?" I asked uncertainly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm gon' 'elp ya get this girl. Trust meh, she'll be impressed once she see's ya jumpin' off the top o' the mast."

"Are ya sure it's not dangerous?"

"I'm 's a fifty-fifty chance that you'll survive. Pretty good, huh?"

"I dunno, Pintel. What if this doesn't work?"

"It will, I promise."

--

About fifteen minutes later, I was standing at the edge of the mast, about to jump with only a flimsy rope to save me. God, I sure hope this wasn't going to hurt me too badly.

I saw Carmen walk out of her cabin, still looking beautiful. This willed me to jump. Everything flew past me as I descended.

Carmen screamed, "Ragetti, what the hell are you doing?!" She rushed under me just as the rope snapped. I plumeted toward the deck of the ship. The ground rushed up at me. This was it.

I was going to die, and I never got the chance to tell Carmen how I felt. How could life be so cruel? I closed my eyes, and let it all go...

I landed in Carmen's arms and she landed on the deck. Hard.

"Oh, no! Carmen, are ya all right?" I yelled, afraid that I might have hurt her. Already, the entire crew of the _Gray Lady_ was rushing to see if we were okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What the hell were you thinking? Did you think even for a minute of the risks of jumping off extremely tall masts?"

It was then that Pintel rushed to my side just as Carmen's boson rushed to her side, "Are you all right?" they said in unison. They looked up at each other in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm okay. How about you Rags?"

"Yeah, Oi'm fine," I said, looking at Pintel and the boson.

Great, in trying to hook me up with Carmen, Pintel found love. Was I really that hopeless?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock! Sorry that it took so long to update, I'll strive to update more frequently from now on! ^_^**

Chapter 11

_Carmen's POV_

It was hard, burying my father. He was a great man, even if I had only met him once. It really was a blur to me. We said a couple words about him, and then we buried him. No one said much, Jack hugged me, Gibbs tried to console me, and some members of my crew tried to talk to me.

Barbossa walked up to me, we hadn't talked in a week, and that upset me. We were best friends, but the age difference was huge, and I just didn't love him. I tried and I tried to force myself to love him in order to end the strain in our relationship, but I just couldn't.

"Hello Hector," I said shyly.

He stared at the ground, "'Ello, Miss Sparrow. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yer father an' thanks fer lettin' me have yer ship. You belong aboard yer father's ship."

He turned to walk away, "Hector!" I shouted.

He turned around, a new hope in his eyes, "Yes, Miss Sparrow?"

"I hope, well, you know, our earlier discussion doesn't affect our friendship. you're...you're me best friend, and I hope we can keep that relationship up."

He nodded, as if thinking hard, "Yes, Miss Sparrow, I would like that very much. And...I'm sorry that I put ye on the spot like that."

I smiled, and I hugged him.

--

Our plan was to sail to the very same island that Jack was stranded _twice _on, and have a goodbye party with the other two ships: Hector's ship and Jack's ship. It was a three day trip from Tortuga, and luckily, we had plenty of rum all three of the ships!

On the night of my father's funeral, I was sitting out on the deck of my father's ship:the ship I had inherited. I wasn't doing anything important, just staring at the moon. Then Rags came out. Same old Rags, always looking out for me...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ragetti's POV_

Carmen seemed confused somehow. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. Imagine my surprise when I found her on the deck alone.

She was leaning against the railing, the wind blowing her beautiful dark hair back. She seemed to be deep in thought, so I turned to leave, but she spoke.

"It's all right Rags," she said, "You can stay. You happen to be the person I want to talk to,"

That shocked me, "Well, what did ya wanna talk about?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I just like your company."

"Oh...okay. I like yers too," I said, a little distracted, as she had turned to face me and one could look down her shirt.

Carmen frowned, "What?"

I looked at her face, "Er...yer company! That's what I meant! I wasn't talkin' about yer chest! Of course not! Why would ye even ask?"

"I...I didn't ask, Rags," she said, laughing nervously, and pulling her shirt up, "But thank you for tellin' me...even if you did look down my shirt for a second."

I blushed, embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

She laughed, "That's all right. Most men wouldn't have told me and kept on lookin' inside of my shirt. Your one of the more decent types of men."

I brightened, "Really?"

Carmen smiled, "Yes, and any women would absolutely love to be with you!"

"Why? I'm not charming like Jack and Barbossa or mysterious like yer father!"

She reached up to smooth back my hair, "No, you're not, but you're your own kind of charming."

"Meaning?"

"You're cute, and nice. Helpful...and funny...cute...a great listener...and Rags, you are so much more than meets the eye," she said, still smoothing out my hair.

The odd thing was...she seemed to be looking at me a different way. The way I've wanted her to look at me for a long time.

This was my chance, I was going to tell Carmen how I truly felt about her, "Carmen? There's something I have to tell ye."

Her eyes started to well up with tears, "I'm sorry Rags, I'm just rambling on about nothing! It's just...my father is dead, and I never really got to know him, and now he's gone. I'm just in shock."

She started to sob, and I held her close to me, "Sh,sh, Carmen," I said, "Life happens. Things will work out in the end."

"That's just it!" she sobbed, "Nothing will work out! Barbossa, my best friend in the world, is in love with me!"

For a second, my entire world came crashing down upon me, "Oh, he loves you? Do you love him back? Really and truly?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't. I tried, I really did! It's just that...well, he's not the one for me! I need...I need...someone like..."

"Like who?" I asked, my heart racing.

"Like you," she whispered, her hands moving down from my hair to my cheek.

"Carmen...," I started, but she had gotten up so fast that I didn't have time to finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry, Rags, but I have to get to bed, I have a lot of sailing to do," Carmen said, running to her cabin.

Once again, I just couldn't tell her the truth. The most aggravating thing was that I was so close to kissing her! I was hopeless.

I'll probably die alone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Carmen's POV_

I don't know why I ran away from Ragetti. Maybe it was the fear that I had actually fallen in love with somebody. It could have been the thought of what Jack would do to us if he found out. All I knew was that I was in love with Ragetti.

And I was scared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:I hope you liked this chapter, and I feel really bad about not updating in a while. SORRY!!!!!! I promise once again to try my best to update every week! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock! Well, it all comes out here, in this chapter! ^_^**

Chapter 12

_Carmen's POV_

Two days later, we arrived at the island for our farewell party before all three of our ships go their separate ways. I wasn't in as good a mood as the girls in my crew were. I was confused. I had never been in love before.

Actually, I had it better than most people. I knew that Rags loved me, and I loved him, but it was just instinct. Back in Tortuga, men told me that they loved me just to get into my pants. I knew Ragetti was different, but I couldn't help it.

And what of Barbossa? Could I hurt him any more than I already had?

Yes I could. By falling in love with Ragetti.

And what about me? Would I be happy without Rags?

No. Who would listen to my endless rants? Who would protect me no matter what? I had to think about myself as well. Why would I make everyone happy while I am miserable? It wasn't fair to me.

I would go to the party and tell Ragetti how I felt.

--

_Four Hours Later..._

The party was in full swing when I came out of my ship. Rum was being sprayed everywhere, music was playing, and people were dancing(not appropriately, might I add). As soon as I set foot on land, Jack swept me up, and we started to dance.

He looked at me, as if he was reading something. Finally, he said, "What's troubling you?"

I put on a fake smile, "What? Nothing is wrong? Why would you ask?"

Jack shrugged, "Yer me sister, I know ye. Now, tell old Jack what's wrong."

"I...I fell in love, Jack," I said, looking into his eyes, "And Jack, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I'm not a little girl anymore."

He nodded quietly, "Who?"

"Ragetti."

Once again, Jack nodded and looked off into the distance, "Do you really love him? Do you know if he loves you? What do you plan that the two of you will do?"

"Jack? Why are you askin' all of these questions?"

"I dunno," he said, "Maybe it's 'cause I'm yer big brother, and I love ya."

I smiled up at him, "I love ya too, Jack, but I'm a grown woman, you have to let me make my own decisions and mistakes."

For the third time that night Jack nodded, then pressed my head against his chest. He whispered in my ear, "Go get 'em luv."

I smiled, pecked his cheek, and ran off to where Ragetti was sitting in the sidelines. Pintel, who normally was with him all the time, was dancing with my boson.

"Hello, Rags," I said, blushing. We hadn't talked since that night when I fell in love.

He looked up, surprised, "'Ello, Carmen."

"Would ya like to dance?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, blushing.

We held hands and swayed around, "Listen, Rags, about the other night," I started, "I wanted to tell you how I felt."

This caused Rags to trip over air, which sent the both of us tumbling down to the ground. Luckily, we were in a pretty secluded area, so no one was watching us. I fell on to of him, so I kissed him, and to my great pleasure, he kissed me back, "I love you, Rags. I love you I love you, I love you!" I said, tears rolling down my face.

Then, he said those words, "I love ya, Carmen. I've loved ya for ova a year, an' for so long I've wanted a girl jus' like ya." He stroked my hair.

I grinned at him seductively,"Well, Rags. What should we do now?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ragetti's POV_

Finding out that Carmen was in love with me was the best thing that had ever happened to me. When she asked me what we should do, I was kind of skeptic, "What abou' Jack? Won' 'e be mad?"

She shook her head, "No, he's decided that it was time to let me go. Besides, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions."

"Are you okay wit' doin' this?" I had to ask. Knowing her past, I wasn't sure if she wanted to do this.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I love you after all."

I grinned, "Okay."

--

We ran to her ship, then to her cabin. I gently started to kiss her, but she crushed her lips against mine, so I kissed her harder. She was a great kisser. My hand gently rubbed her thigh, and we moved toward the bed.

It was going to be a thrilling night...

--

The next morning, I woke up, and smiled at the events that happened the night before. I turned in bed to find Carmen sleeping soundly. I got up, and got dressed quietly, then I looked out the window. There were people still asleep from the night before.

I heard Carmen wake up, I turned around and smiled at her, "'Ello, me love. How was yer sleep?"

She grinned, "I hardly got any thanks to ye." I smiled and jumped on the bed, and started to kiss Carmen hardly.

She pulled away and giggled, "Rags, what are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Well, ya know...I just thought that since yer clothes are already off, we could..."

"Could go for another round?" she asked, and I nodded. She smiled, "Rags, maybe later, but we need to go down to the beach, remember? We're gonna say goodbye to everyone."

"Oh, right," I said blushing.

She winked, and got up. She got dressed, and we walked out of the cabin to say goodbye to our friends and family.

_______________-________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Carmen's POV_

Saying goodbye to Jack was hard, we hugged, and promised to meet again in Tortuga in a year's time. Gibbs told me to behave and I told him to get rid of his old teddy bear.

Then, I said goodbye to Barbossa.

"You love Master Ragetti, don't ye?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Hector, I do."

"Then I just have one question to ask of ye,"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Then I'm happy, Carmen," he said, smiling down on me. We hugged.

I was happy, everything was back to normal.

--

I stepped aboard my ship, and yelled to my crew, "Hoist anchor! Heave to, and take in sail!"

Ragetti came up behind me, and I turned to him.

"Now, bring me that horizon," I said before Ragetti leaned down to kiss me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for the bad ending! Yes, I have concluded this story, but I promise that there will be a sequel! In fact, if you have any suggestions on how the sequel should go, please tell me! Your opinion matters! ^_^**


End file.
